


[Podfic] Tea and Bitching

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are universal - like white male privilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tea and Bitching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and Bitching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651214) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> So behind on posting ALL my podfics for awesome ladies buuuut here is the one with all the people? LoL

**Title:**   Tea and Bitching  
**Author:**   gardnerhill  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, and Tipsy_Kitty  
**Length:**   05:22  
**Format:**   MP3  


[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Feb%202016/ALPA/%5bSherlock,%20Elementary,%20Doctor%20Who,%20Torchwood%5d%20Tea%20and%20Bitching.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
